


Letting Go

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: After the mountain, Maedhros struggled to let go of his control.Celegorm knew what the problem was, and more importantly, how to deal with it.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Maedhros | Maitimo, Mentions of Finrod/Maglor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of A/B/O thread on FFA.
> 
> No rape, but Morgoth and Sauron are absolutely awful ably elves being A/B/O and think heats are filthy. This causes issues.

"Brother, it's alright." Celegorm's hand was hot and heavy against Maedhros' thigh, a reassuring weight Maedhros told himself he did not need even as he barely kept himself from pressing against it. "You can let go again, you're safe now, and any of us would help you through such."

Maedhros wanted to close his eyes, but forced himself to keep them open. He could not give in, now now, nor could he show the truth to Celegorm, who would know what he really wanted. "No."

"Why, brother? We all want the best for you - you have not let yourself go through your heat once since you were rescued. Even Turukáno is worried about you, and he would gladly throw the rest of us into the sea and let Ulmo's servants drown us, he told Curufinwë. But when he talks about you he just mutters about Morgoth's torture and foulness."

Maedhros whined at the word, high and choked at the end, before he gathered his control again, pushing down the urge to just give in and tell Celegorm. Telling his brother would lead to other things, and he could not let himself do so. He needed to focus on his work.

"Did Morgoth tell you it was filthy?" Celegorm asked.

Maedhros froze.

"You know, he is right for once. It is filthy. But he misses that that is what makes it so good," Celegorm said. His hand did not move, which Maedhros appreciated as he tried to focus.

"It is not." It could not be, not when he thought of the mess and fear on the side of the mountain as Gorthaur had stood on the cliff above him and laughed.

"It is. Do you remember your first heat after I was of age? You were so indulgent - I came in from the hunt, and I had not even bathed yet, and you let me take you there in the entrance hall." Celegorm's voice was calm and steady, coaxing Maedhros until he fell into that memory.

"You dripped down onto the tiles. Atar had just cleaned them that morning, but when he saw how much we were enjoying it, he just laughed and said - "

Celegorm paused briefly, smiling that same crooked smile he had worn when they finished that day, silver hair draped down over his shoulders the same way even as it framed new scars.

"Clearly we were enjoying ourselves, with that much mess," Maedhros finished. He could feel the wetness between his legs starting, even as he kept them clamped together. His cock also started to betray him, hardening against his stomach.

"Let go, brother. Make a mess, I'll clean you up." Celegorm shifted on the bed, until he was kneeling between Maedhros' legs, head bowed.

"Valar," Maedhros panted, unable to stop the memories from flooding his mind. "Fuck, Tyelco."

"Maybe later, if you want. Let go."

If Celegorm's voice had been harsher, more commanding, more like the voices he had heard on the mountain, Maedhros would not have. But Celegorm's voice was gentle and begging, only slightly different from how he had asked that first time in Valinor.

Maedhros closed his eyes as he allowed his legs to fall open, feeling the inside of his legs become slick. He took a choked breath, and then another.

Then Celegorm was there, licking at his thighs and then upwards.

Maedhros cried out, grasping the blanket with his hand. Celegorm smiled at that, continuing to lick away until Maedhros was crying out with every motion.

Then Celegorm paused, pulling back and sitting up in the bed. "Put your legs over my shoulders. I'll lift your hips and hold you up. I need better access."

Maedhros blushed as he was exposed, but did, long legs falling down Celegorm's back.

"Perfect," Celegorm said.

This time as he sucked and licked, he moved his fingers ever so slightly. The strokes, so close to Maedhros' cock, inflamed him even more. He could feel more wetness dripping down, more than Celegorm could get with his tongue

Then Celegorm moved again, lifting Maedhros with one hand, hooking one finger from the other hand inside Maedhros after touching Maedhros' balls. Suddenly he moved his mouth, swallowing Maedhros' cock as Maedhros felt another gush as a second finger entered him.

Maedhros came in Celegorm's mouth, a wordless cry leaving him.

He was burning for a moment, and then it passed, leaving him calm. 

Celegorm sat in front of him on the bed, having lowered Maedhros back to the mattress.

The bed itself was wet in spots. Celegorm's face looked as though he had shoved it in Huan's water bowl, glistening on his cheeks and his nose, licking his lips even as he smiled. "It wasn't even that messy."

A startled laugh left Maedhros' lips. "Do you know how you look?"

Celegorm grinned. "Yes, but do you not remember that time Ingoldo and Makalaurë had their heats at the same time, and they decided to see if fucking each other would help? All they managed to do was fuck so long and make each other so wet before their heats ended that Atar eventually just ended up getting Maglor a new mattress because his was literally fucked to pieces."

Maedhros nodded. He had forgotten that, but now that Celegorm had mentioned it, he could remember helping their father carry the ruined mattress out to burn. "Atar had to do that twice, didn't he?"

"Three times. The last time he sent Uncle Arafinwë the bill, though. We can hardly hope to compete with our brother and Ingoldo."

The memories hurt to remember with their father dead and Finarfin on the other side of the sea, but not as much as forgetting them had. "Will you stay?"

"Of course," Celegorm said, stretching out beside Maedhros.

"Perhaps you can take me later," Maedhros said after a moment, looking at Celegorm's arousal. 

Celegorm yawned, turning to hold his eldest brother. "If you want."

"Get some sleep." Maedhros rolled his eyes at Celegorm's expression, relaxing back into his pillows.

"I planned to," Celegorm said.

It was not the fun of their youths, Maedhros thought, but perhaps it was close enough.


End file.
